New Beginings
by jellybean1990
Summary: Hermione walked down the hallway of the Hogwarts express hugging a little bundle to her chest. Yes Hermione Jean Granger had gotten pregnant. m for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**(Snape, Fred, Tonks and Lupin were only injured but did not die; Ron and Hermione did not kiss)**

Hermione walked down the hallway of the Hogwarts express hugging a little bundle to her chest. Yes Hermione Jean Granger had gotten pregnant. During the war when Draco and his mother changed sides he and Hermione fell for each other resulting in their little bundle of joy. Oh and Hermione was not a Granger any more but a Malfoy. Harry, Ginny and Ron had not seen Hermione since voldemort down full and she was 5 ½ months pregnant when that happened. Now 6 months later Hogwarts was rebuilt and they had been invited to finish their education. Hermione heard the familiar voices of her friends so she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mione" they all greeted.

"What have you got there?" Ron asked glaring at the baby.

"My daughter" Hermione said placing the nappy bag on the seat before sitting down. She moved the baby to so they could all see her. "Her name is Rebecca Cassiopeia"

"Oh my, she is breath-taking" Ginny cooed "how old is she?"

"Almost 3 months"

"Who's the father?"

"My husbands"

"No way had you married him" Ginny said as she was the only one of her closet friends to know of her relationship with Draco.

"Yeah"

"Who?" Harry and Ron ask.

Before Hermione could answer Draco comes into the compartment along with Blaise and Theo.

"Bugger off ferret" Ron almost shouts

"Weasel, do try to control you volume I don't want your disturbing the sleeping princess"

"Huh?" Harry and Ron says in unison.

"What do you think of her boys?" Draco asks Blaise and Theo.

"Beautiful" they said.

"What the hell do you want to ferret and why are you looking at my girl like that" Everyone's eyes went wide.

"I think you'd find that both Mion and Rebecca are my girls"

"WHAT" Draco purposefully bent down and kissed Hermione on the lips then kissed Rebecca's forehead.

"Baby, are you going to stay here?" he asks Hermione and when she nodded Draco sat down next to her.

"You're not welcome ferret" Ron hissed

"I think your find I am"

"Harry helps me out"

"Ron if Hermione thinks he changed enough to marry and have a baby with him I am willing enough to but our differences aside and try to become friends" he said not only to Ron but to Draco as well. He held out his hand to Draco.

"Baby steps" Draco smiled shaking his hand.

Rebecca choose that moment to wake up she cried out and began sucking on Hermione's collar. Draco reached for the nappy bag and got out a blanket and draped it over Hermione shoulder. Hermione moved her wrap dress to the side and began feeding Rebecca.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Mion is feeding our daughter do you have a problem with that I guess you bring it up to the head boy and girl oh wait that us. Isn't it baby?" he shifted from Ron to Hermione.

"Yes"

"Hermione how are you allowed Rebecca with you at school?" Harry asked

"We have special permission as no one was really able to look after her"

"But what about your parents or Mrs Malfoy?"

"She is Mrs Malfoy" Draco stated

"You know who I mean"

"Well after I found my parents and gave them their memory back they had already made a life for themselves in Greece and I have a baby brother called Leo. Narcissa is unable to look after Rebecca as she is currently traveling with her sister Andromeda. Plus I don't want to separate from my baby. Where I am classed as a war heroin they allowed it along with Blaise and Pansy Baby Liam is it?"

"Liam" blaise nodded his head.

"So everyone has a baby but me" Ginny sulks then turned to Harry "I want a baby"

Ron's and Harry's eyes went wide.

"You keep your bloody hands off of my sister"

"That's for me to decide not you" Ginny said yanking Harry by the neck began kissing him with passion.

By that point Ron had enough and stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

As the students filed into the great hall Draco took Rebecca with him to the Slytherin table and Hermione went to Gryffindor table. She felt semi exposed without Rebecca with her like a piece was missing. She sat down next to Ginny and across from Harry and a sulking Ron.

"Where's Rebecca?"

"With her daddy" Hermione turned to see Rebecca snuggling up to Draco's neck as he proudly shows her off. With a smile she turns back to her friends "she is such a daddy's girl already"

"Mione, how did that happen anyway?" Harry asked

_Flashback- library before the hunt_

_Hermione sat in a large armchair in front of a roaring fire in the Black's library. Hermione had her favourite muggle book 'Pride and Prejudice' in her lap. It had been three months since Draco and Narcissa joined the order and a month since Draco and Hermione became friends. Hermione couldn't keep her mind on the book she swore Draco was teasing her deliberately. He had bumped into her when she had a drink in hand. Instead of going up to his room he just took his shirt off showing his chiselled body._

"_Mion" the voice of her desire. "I wanted to talk to you"_

"_Ok" 'do not think about his body' she thought to herself._

"_I know we haven't been friends for that long but I want to tell you that I think I have fallen in love…" was all he got out before Hermione crushed her lips to his. In a heated frenzy clothes were torn off and they quickly devoured each other._

_Flashback- after the battle_

_Hermione wondered around there ruined Hogwarts halls in search of her lover. Hermione walked into the library with her hand of her baby bump. Harry and Ron had not noticed her growing was beyond her now she knows she wasn't that big but still. She noticed a flicker of blonde in the back. _

"_Draco, i need to tell you some thing._ "_Draco looked up and his face showed his shock as he saw her stomach._

"_You're pregnant"_

"_Yes and we have broken all my known malfoy rules" Draco placed his hand s on her stomach_

"_And what are they"_

"_Purity- the baby is a half-blood, and the first-born is male"_

"_A girl" he choked out "a baby girl"_

_Flashback-the wedding_

"_Father William?" Hermione calls out as her and Draco walk in hand I hand into Hermione family chapel/church with Narcissa following. _

"_Hermione how are you?" a greying man asked as he spied her belly_

"_I found out that I am pregnant, I know you are disappointed in me for not have waited but"_

"_You were afraid you would not make it through the wizarding war" he said "yes Hermione I am a wizard who married a muggle and began a priest. You wish to married yes?"_

"_yes we would"_

"_I would be honoured to"_

"Well as Ginny knew already I always had a crush on him even in the beginning so when he became loyal to the light things progressed from there. Before we left to hunt for the hocurxs Draco and I made love. We feared that neither of us would make it. When the battle was over I was already about 5 months pregnant. I rushed off to find Draco and told him. We married in a small chapel 4 days later. Rebecca came not that long after"

"And you're happy?"

"Yes"

Now head mistress McGonagall gave a speech welcoming old and new student. The sorting of new students was finished 5 Gryffindor's, 2 Hulfflepuff, 4 ravenclaw and 5 slytherin. After the food Hermione heard Rebecca fuss so she got up and walked over to Draco. Some Slytherin's seemed to not of got that the 'war is over' message and began glaring at her.

"What is the Gryffindor virgin princess doing here?" one sneered.

"Yeah maybe she wants to lose it to a snake" said another.

"Gryffindor virgin princess I don't think so I'm married to your slytherin king so doesn't that make me the slytherin queen?"

The hall had gotten silent when Hermione walked over to the slytherin table and were watching in awe at what was going on.

"Yeah right like that happing

"It's happened and I don't see how I am a virgin if I have a bouncing baby girl who I may add is fussing in her daddy's arms wanting her milk. So if you will excuse me I am going to feed her."

Hermione walked over and deliberately kissed Draco full on the lips before picking Rebecca up. Before she could walk away Draco pulled Hermione on his lap and covered her up. She began feeding Rebecca on Draco's lap in the middle of the great hall. Once Rebecca had finished Hermione fixed her bra and shirt before moving the blanket over her shoulder and began burping her.

"Goodnight my little princess" Draco whispers as Rebecca falls asleep, he pressed a kiss to her head.


	3. Chapter 3

The heads dorm was a beautiful mixture between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the walls were the warm brick from the Gryffindor's and the floors were the elegant dark wood from the Slytherin's. Hermione walked straight up the steps to the bed and bath rooms. The first door she opened was the large bathroom the second was their room and the third was a nursery. Hermione placed Rebecca on the changing table before the cot. After turning on the baby monitor Hermione walked out of the room. She made her way to down the stairs and sat in front of the fire. Hermione stared into the fire watching the flames dance.

She understood that not everyone would be welcoming to her and Draco's relationship as Ginny and their family but it hurt that they were looking at her like she was crazy. She and Draco both were smart and well-read people, Yes they had different up bringing but that didn't stop Romeo and Juliet or Belle and the beast and they were different in personalities so why should it stop them opposites attract.

Her love for Draco became more dominant when she saw how loving he was to his mother. He had been so compassionate and kind it made her heart melt. She bonded with him over book she was reading in the library when he had found her, it was 'beauty and the beast'. Draco said that his mother used to read it to him when he was younger it was when his father was away on business Narcissa would read him muggle books. It was his favourite memory of his childhood.

They were both able challenge each other and to keep each other on their toes. They still had heated arguments which often lead to a heated make up. They loved each other and that was that she really didn't want to care what anyone else thought.

"Mion" came the voice of her husband as he sat next to her "I'm sorry about those boys"

"its fine we knew not everyone would be understanding and" Hermione couldn't get any more out as Draco's lips were on her.

He pushed himself forward so her back so that she was laying on the sofa and he was hovering above her. His hands wandered over her body ridding whatever clothing was in his path. Braking the kiss Hermione found her shirt and bra had been undone and her skirt was around her stomach. Draco lowered his lips to her delicious breasts taking her hardened nipple in his mouth; He began greedily devouring her milk. It was so different from Rebecca feeding. Once he was happy with one of her nipples he moved to the next. After there much-needed love-making Draco was resting his head on her breast with just a blanket covering them there was a knock at the portrait door. Draco summoned his PJ bottoms and her floor-length nightie and dressed before opening the portrait.

Harry, Ron and Ginny, Blaise and Theo were standing outside. Blaise kissed Hermione on the cheek and asked if he could nick a dummy for Liam as he was not practicality liking his, after that he left leaving Theo behind to support his friend.

"Aren't you leaving with your boyfriend" Ron asked Theo trying to get a rise out of him.

"Dude you're not even worth it but protecting Hermione, Drake and little Rebecca from you is"

"Why would I hurt Mione?"

" people do crazy things when they think they like someone. The scheme that you are concocting in your mind of breaking them up is not going to happen as they are not just married but have bonded and if you have the slighted bit of a brain you know if you know that it is impossible."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"In so many words yes" as Ron stepped forward to punch Theo Harry got into the way and got the brunt of it.

"Harry mate why did you do that" Ron shouted at Harry as he fell to the floor.

Before Harry could say any thin Ginny dragged him by the ear and chucked him out of the dorm. She rushed back to him kissing his now forming bruise.

"Potter you didn't need to do that" Theo said coming back into the room with an ice pack.

"I have had enough fighting and you were only trying to defend your friend and mine."

All the fighting had woken Rebecca up and she was demanding attention Draco excused himself and retrieved her. When he returned with a now calm Rebecca, Ginny wanted to hold her. They sat down and talked for a while.

"Harry Ginny I actual wanted to talk to you about Rebecca. We have already asked Theo and Blaise and now I want to ask you if you would be her god parents"

The look on their faces were answer enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke first the next day he got up relived himself before checking on his daughter. When arriving at the cot he saw that Rebecca was already wake and mesmerized by her planet mobile. Rebecca's eyes tore away from the dancing planets and went to Draco. Upon seeing her daddy she reached her arms out silently begging him to pick her up. Draco let out a small chuckle before picking his daughter. Draco took her baby grow off and changed her nappy. He lifted the nappy clad infant into his arms once more he began walking back to the room he shared with his wife. Hermione was lying on her stomach showing her bare back – due to the backless nighty- Draco fought the urge to kiss his way down her spine. He got back into bed laying Rebecca on his chest. Ten minutes later Hermione woke up she stretched like a cat before rolling onto her back.

"Morning baby" Draco whispered from his side of the bed.

"Morning" her voice said mid yawn. Hermione sat up and looked at her little family. "I'm going to have a shower then I will feed her."

After Hermione shower she fed Rebecca while Draco showered. Once dressed in their school uniform and Rebecca dressed in her cream and brown polka dot dress with cream tights and cardigan they made their way to the great hall. As they entered they noticed the seating was a lot more relaxed than it was the previous night. They say Ginny and Harry sitting at the slytherin table with Theo, Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent then of course Liam. They walked over to their friends; Hermione couldn't help but look over at the Gryffindor table at Ron. Theo was right he was planning something she just hoped he would stop she didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"Ron has a week left at Hogwarts" that sentence snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Why?"

"He got news from the quidditch scouts he's been asked to join. He and the scouts spoke to McGonagall this morning"

"That's fantastic" Hermione said "he really wanted to play professionally"

"He will be training for four months at the head camp before making his opening game on the 22nd December"

Hermione quickly got up and ran over to Ron, hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so proud of you Ron I knew you could do it. Ron I do love you but as a friend and I hope you can find someone who will love you the way you deserve."

"I guess you heard" Ron looked over at Draco who was glaring at him.

"Yeah. Ron whatever you were planning to break Draco and I up please just stop. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry I don't want to Azkaban so your safe" Ron smiled "I don't suppose you would help me out"

"With what?"

"Make sure Harry doesn't get Ginny Pregnant" he begged

"I don't know if I can I'm not a miracle worker" Hermione giggled "why don't you come over and eat with us?"

"Can't I have to talk to mum and dad" Ron said kissing her on the cheek before leaving the great hall.

Hermione walked back to Draco who she had noticed was glaring at the doors. Hermione giggled when she realised why. After breakfast Hermione, Ginny and Rebecca headed to their first 2 lessons as they were in the same class, the next two were with Theo and Pansy then finally double potions with Draco and the Slytherin's. Rebecca squealed upon seeing her daddy and began stretching her arms towards him; all the girls awed at her and swooned as Draco took his daughter in his arms before sitting down. Hermione saw the glances and felt the ping of possessive-ness, Hermione grabbed the back of Draco's neck bringing him in for a steamy kiss. She had to remember Draco had Rebecca in his arms.

"Mrs Malfoy stop what you are doing this is a class room not your bedroom" Snape droned out. "You and Mrs Zabini take your babies into my office. Emily will look after them until the lessons are over"

Emily is Snape his wife she had been hidden because she is a muggle-born, she also was a childhood friends of Remus who was the only other person who knew where she was hidden. Hermione and Pansy took their babies off of their husbands and walked into Snape's office. Emily was sitting behind Snape's desk while a girl maybe 8-9 was looking at a muggle TV watching icarly.

"If Rebecca gets hungry which I doubt she will please call me" Hermione said.

"Of course and shall I will do the same with Liam?"

"No he has a bottle in his bag"

Hermione found out that it was normal for pure-blooded wives to not breastfeed as it had been deemed not right. Hermione refused to comply with that 'rule' when Narcissa told her as she felt strongly for breast-feeding, Plus Draco liked the fact that she breastfed.

"This year we are going to choose a potion study it, see if you can make any improvements then finally make it. He gets them to side in assigned pairs.

"Mrs Zabini and Mr Potter?"

"We will do the pain relief potion"

"Mrs Malfoy and Mr Nott?"

"Wolfsbane Potion"

"Miss Bullstrode and Mr Zabini?"

"Invisibility Potion"

"Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy?"

"Fertility potion"

"Miss Kent and Mr Ebony?"

"Twilight Moonbeams"

"Choose another one, no potions that involves love or infatuation"

"Fine the Restoration Potion"

"Miss La'Henton and Mr Jones?"

"Revive Potion"

"Ok get to work"

Hermione and Theodore collected what they need and by the time the lesson finished they had rolls and rolls of parchment. Hermione is determined to make it better if she could for Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was Saturday and unusually sunny for September, it had been a 6 days since the start of a new school year and today was the day Ron was leaving. He had not tried to hex Draco but that didn't mean he didn't want to but he could she how happy Hermione was. He made his way down to the quidditch pitch for the last time when he caught sight of Hermione and Rebecca. Hermione was lying on a picnic blanket with Rebecca sleeping on her chest.

"Mione, are you ok?" Ron called walking over to her. Hermione did not reply as she had fallen asleep as well.

"What are you doing Weasley?" Draco's voice came.

Draco was flying on his broom when he noticed Ron moving towards his wife and child. Draco's protective nature kicked in and dived toward Ron.

"I was just coming to look at the pitch one last time and I saw Mione not that is any of your business Ferret"

"It is my business when it comes to my family. I understand that you to are friends"

"Best friends"

"Ignoring, but I know you have a crush on her but she is mine"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I have seen the looks she gave you or the flirting towards each other. I know I lost but it does matter we are still best friends I would die to protect her same as I would Harry. So if you every hurt her I will hunt you down and feed you to fluffy"

"Noted"

"Give these to her would you" he handed Draco 4 tickets to his first match "one for you three and your mother"

"Thanks look forward to it"

"Ron?" Hermione's sleepy voice came. "What's going on?"

"I wanted to say goodbye and I will see you at Christmas" Ron bends down and kisses her forehead.

"Bye Ronald good luck"

With that Ron walked way he only looked back once to see Draco showing Hermione the tickets before leaving Hogwarts.

Months went by and the students were once again on the train going home for Christmas. Hermione was sad as this would be her third year not spending the holidays with her parents and now little brother. They were originally coming over for the New Year's Eve ball but had written to her saying that Leo was ill and they could not make it.

It was 22nd December the day of Ron's match and Draco, Hermione, Rebecca and Narcissa were making their way to the VIP lounge of the stadium. Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Victorie, Fred, George, Ginny and Harry were already there and they were talking to a blonde girl.

"Mione come and meet Emily"

"Hello Emily I am Hermione Malfoy and this is my husband Draco, my mother in-law Narcissa and my daughter Rebecca" Emily looked at Hermione's out stretched hand and ignored it.

"I'm Ron's fiancée"

"How did you meet?"

"I'm Adam's sister."

"Ron's team-mate?" Hermione asked and Emily dismissed it.

The Silverton were the 5th richest family in England but they were from Paris. The match began and ended with the canons winning 290-140. Emily remained after everyone left, Hermione came back to collect her purse.

"Emily your still here?"

"I'm waiting on Ron" she said coldly.

"Are you're ok?"

"I want you to stay away from my fiancée and his family"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me"

"Well I refuse he is my best friend ad like a brother to me. The Weasley are my family" Emily didn't seem to like this.

"He is mine" Emily lunged at Hermione knocking her bag over causing several WW love potions fall out.

Emily began pulling at Hermione's hair and when that didn't do the desired effect she began slapping her. Neither of the women heard the door open until Emily was taking off of Hermione.

"Emily what are you doing?" Ron asked

"She attached me Ronnie" Emily said.

Draco had come back at the same time as Ron. Draco lifted Hermione into his arms while checking her injuries.

"Emily it didn't look like that and there bruises and cut on Hermione were you having nothing."

"She has been slipping a love potion into your food or drink" Hermione said leaning her head against Draco's chest.

"She lying" Emily screams.

Ron looks down to the floor to see the love potions, Draco waves his wand and reply's the last ten minutes of the room. Everyone watched in horror as Emily lunges at Hermione. Ron takes the ring off of Emily's finger and walks out of the room.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"No but you will us" Kingsley says.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione awoke on Christmas day still upset over her parents and still bruised from Emily but she was trying to not let it ruin Rebecca's first Christmas. Naturally Draco and Narcissa would spoil Rebecca. Hermione smiled over at her sleeping husband he had been so excited about his first proper Christmas since his childhood that they made love going on 6 times. Hermione got out of bed pulling on her silk robe and went into the attached nursery. Rebecca was fussing as Hermione picked her up; Hermione sat down in the rocking chair and began feeding Rebecca. As Rebecca finished Hermione looked up to see Draco standing in the door way looking sexy as ever.

"Go and have a shower I will change and dress Rebecca." Draco says taking Rebecca out of her arms.

After Hermione showers she dresses in a grey off the shoulder jumper, leggings and ugs boots then take Rebecca from Draco so he can shower. Rebecca dressed in a red and green polka dot dress with white tights and black shoes. When Draco re-entered the room he dressed in some dark blue jeans, a black button-down shirt and vans. The walked down to the main sitting room and Hermione was very shocked to see her parents.

"Mum daddy?"

"snuggle-bug" Richard Granger says hugging his daughter.

"What are you doing here? I thought Leo was ill"

"No we wanted to surprise you" Jean said passing a 1 and half-year old to Hermione.

"Hello Leo I'm your big sister." Hermione kissed his curly brown hair.

"we wanted to tell you that we are thinking about moving back to England so they were near our granddaughter and so Leo can see his sister." Hermione was crying now.

Hermione was standing in front of a floor length mirror staring at her refection. There was just 20 minutes until the guest were going to arrive. Hermione dressed in an emerald-green backless mermaid tail gown with emerald-green stilettos. She wore a solitary diamond earrings and her hair is in barrel curls with elven style Diadem with a solitary teardrop diamond, She felt like a queen.

Rebecca dressed in a pink dress with ribbon around the waist and a tutu skirt.

Narcissa was wearing a dark plum 100% Silk Crepe Georgette mermaid silhouette gown with a trail, emphasized with an inverted box pleat. The bodice with its extended sleeves has a very detailed and intricate hand Embroidery using black pearls, beads and sequins. The waist was high-lighted with a satin tie up ribbon. Narcissa wore an antique diamond and pearl tiara that had been in the Malfoy family since 1870.

Jean was wearing a black and white 100% Dupion Silk gown with pencil silhouette, boat neck in the front and plunging V neck at the back. The slim Silhouette to highlight with a bias cut cascade at the back. The Bodice is intricately hand embroidered with beads.

Ginny was wearing a gold ball gown by Night Moves. An elegant strapless gown for prom featuring a sweetheart neckline on the sequins covered bodice. The floor length skirt is full with sparkling accents scattered throughout giving this sequins gown an enchanting style you're sure to love.

Pansy was wearing a silver evening gown by Tony Bowls. An elegant gown for prom or formal featuring a one shoulder bodice with a beaded bust line and fold over asymmetrical neckline. The shimmering Shantung fabric are gathered at the slightly dropped banded waist and the floor length.

The ball had loaded with friends, family, ministry workers and business partners. Draco proudly showed Hermione and Rebecca off to everyone, she did notice that some of the older generation still held the opinion that women are only meant for baby making and are not to talk but to stand there and look pretty. 2 hours into the ball Rebecca had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco dear we will take Rebecca" Jean said talking her granddaughter into her arm. "We are putting Leo to bed as well"

"Are you sure? we want you to enjoy the party"

"Yes dear we are pretty tired as well" with that Richard and Jean took the babies to bed.

Draco smile as he watched Hermione interact with their friends, her, Theo, Pansy and Blaise got on like a house on fire. Draco walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist his hands sprawled across her upper and lower stomach.

"So Drake, are you ready to officially take over the family business?" Theo asked

"Well I have you two to help me so yeah but that's not for another 6-7 months"

"What is the family business?" Harry asked.

"Well the Zabini's, Malfoy's and Nott's all own shares in many companies two of the top of my head is Potion Company, potions they sell St Mungo's and other clients and a quidditch supply companies. We have shares in the Chudley canons and the daily profit. We have decided that we want to set up a small publishing company after we have graduated" Draco explained swaying with Hermione side to side.

"Mr Malfoy" a chubby middle age "it's not deemed proper to touch a women like that in public"

"Mr Walton we are not in public we are in my home. I am not touching my wife inappropriate so I don't see the problem."

"In my time we did not display affection or fornicate in other people's presences"

"But we are not in your time and if you do not like how I am innocently treating my wife fill free to leave."

"Who dare you talk to me like that boy? I am your father's friend."

"Yes but father is not here, he is in a coma at St Mungo's"

"He would be disappointed in you Draco" Mr Walton directed his gaze at Hermione "you soiled the blood line"

Draco couldn't take it anymore her twirled Hermione into Theo and Blaise arms and punched the man. Harry and Ron were able to get Draco off of the twit of a man while Theo and Blaise grabbed Mr Walton and chucking him out. Hermione took Draco's hand before pulling him to their bedroom. Once in their bedroom Hermione sat him down and went to walk to the bathroom but Draco grabbed her hips making her straddled his lap.

"Baby you haven't soiled my family" Draco whispered into her ear while rocking his hips against hers.

"I don't know about that you more than any one knows I am a very, very, very dirty girl when I want " Hermione said nipping at his jaw line as spoke. "Let's see how dirty I am"


	7. Chapter 7

The months flew by and before anyone knew it was the end of May, The NEWTS exams are being taken and their last year was coming to a close. Hermione had only one more exam potions to take before she would be finished, Draco, Blaise and Ginny had 3 more as they took muggle studies and divinations, Harry had 2 more and Theo, Millicent and Pansy only had the potions exam to take as well. Hermione and Pansy was also busy organizing a joint birthday party for Liam and Rebecca, being that their birthdays only had a day in between, Liam's was Friday 31st may and Rebecca's was Sunday 2nd June so the party was on Saturday.

When Saturday came around the two mothers set to work. They moved all the heads common room furniture to the side of the room, set the food the dining table and with the presents on the desks. Pansy hung steamers while Hermione blew up balloons. While the girls were setting up Blaise and Draco were down by the lake with Liam and Rebecca. The babies were playing on a blanket with a dozen of toys; Draco and Blaise were off to the side talking.

"Have you brought that up with Hermione yet?" Blaise asked smiling at the babies. "Pansy doesn't mind it"

"Yes but that's because all pure-blood girls have been accustomed to it"

"Mate if you don't ask you will never know"

"It's not like we need them"

"Of course not"

"But it would be nice to"

"Then ask her" Harry and Ginny walked up to the boys.

"Ask who what?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny were you told as a pure-blood woman about certain parts of a marriage" Blaise asked.

"You mean the "

"Yes"

"Draco just ask Hermione I sure that she will understand" Ginny said taking a confused Harry's hand.

"That's what I said" the Italian wizard exclaimed. "She may surprise you"

"what is going on?" Harry had to ask.

"We better get going the party will start soon" Draco stood up and made his way to his daughter. "Come to dada princess"

Rebecca turned from the shape sorter to her dad; she extended her hands out to him and squealed. Draco chuckled picking her up and twirled around.

"Shall we find mama and Auntie Pansy?"

The group made their way to the heads dorm. Narcissa, Richard and Jean were also on their way to the dorm, they had been granted special access to attend their granddaughter's birthday party.

"Mother, Jean, Robert where are you going?" Draco called out when he notice them got the opposite way. "They moved the heads dorm in the rebuild"

"Oh that would be why I cannot find it" Narcissa said kissing his cheek and took Rebecca out of his arm. "Hello little angel"

Once entering the common room they were all taking back by the transformation.

"Mum daddy you were able to come" Hermione said hugging her parents

The party went on and both Liam and Rebecca lapped up the attention. As it was getting late Rebecca was growing tired and hungry, she was currently in Harry's arms when she began to fuss. Rebecca turned to Hermione stretching her arms out and let out a scream. Harry jumped at the scream and unsure what to do.

"Help"

"Rebecca that wasn't nice to scare Uncle Harry like that" Hermione said taking her daughter out of her brother like best friends arms. "She just tired and hungry she has had a busy day"

"Did I hurt her?"

"No Harry you didn't"

Hermione went up stairs to the nursery with Harry following. She sat in the rocking chair covering her while she fed Rebecca.

"I don't know if I could do this" Harry said sitting on the table beside the rocking chair with his face in his hands "Ginny wants a baby and believe me I want to have a family with her. I'm just afraid that I am not good enough"

"Harry, stop that now and calm down. You are going to be a wonderful father I don't doubt that. Ginny doesn't want a baby now she is just broody, it is natural for women to when they are around babies or even just see them. Gin is going to be a Chaser for the Hollyhead harpies when she graduates she can't do that pregnant so don't worry." Hermione rubs his back in a comforting action.

"Thanks Hermione you always know what to say"

"Harry you are my brother you may not be blood but you are still my brother. I will always be there to help you"

"thanks Hermione"


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day of graduation and everyone was in their cap and gown, parents and family members sat in their seats watching the students reserve their diplomas. Hermione and Draco said their speeches and everyone made their way to the great hall for the graduation party, Hermione was dancing with Harry.

"Harry what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm going to propose to Ginny"

"Really when?" Hermione said getting excited.

"The next dance"

The next dance Harry pulled Ginny to the dance floor, Ginny buried her head in Harry's neck. Hermione signalled everyone to get off of the dance floor. When Ginny resurfaced she looked around and saw that they were alone on the floor.

"Ginny Weasley, since the first time I met you I knew you were to be a part of my life I just didn't realise how much?" Harry bends down on one knee "will you do me the…"

"Yes" everyone checked.

"Let me finish. Will you…."

"Yes"

"Be my wife?" he finally got out

"Yes"

Before Harry could pull out the ring Ginny launched herself at him kissing him. He pulls away first and pulls out the ring, the ring was a princess cut diamond ring with two princess cut rubies. Harry slipped it on to her finger then stood up; he lifted Ginny off of the floor into his arms and carried her to their table.

-()-

Hermione smiled as she watched her husband on the floor with her 2-year-old daughter.

It has been a year since graduation and everyone was doing well in their career and life. Harry had completed Auror training in 5 months instead of the year training due to his experience. Ginny was a chasers for the Holyhead harpies and had played Ron twice and won. Harry and Ginny have been living together for 10 months, it would have been sooner but Molly was not happy. Ron had found a nice girl called Katie and they have gone out for 8 months. Theo, Blaise and Draco as still setting up their publishing company and it was almost time for its grand opening. Theo had proposed to Millicent and then quickly married her, Blaise and Pansy are expecting their second child and Draco and Hermione had decided on trying for their second.

Rebecca had fallen asleep on the sheep skin rug so Hermione and Draco took her to the nursery. It has taken Draco a year to pluck up the courage to ask about the 'toys'. Once Rebecca was down in her cot Draco pulls Hermione on to his lap in on their bed.

"Mion" Draco started

"Yes Dray"

"In the muggle world do they have 'toys' that are to be used in sex?"

"Yes"

"Well as a pure blood when we turn school age we are taken to a sex witch and are taught the ins and outs"

"You want to use the toys when we make love"

"Yes but only if you want to"

"Have you had enough of me already" she teased but he didn't catch on.

"Of course not baby how could you think that?"

"Draco I am teasing you. Now about the 'toys' it will depend on what"

"Really?"

"Yes" Hermione felt her knickers dampen "what would you like to do?"

"I want to span..."

"How about we get your mother to keep an eye on Rebecca and we will visit both a muggle and wizarding store"

30 minutes later they were outside the muggle shop.

"Welcome to .DOT" the employee greets them and hands them a basket.

"Thank you"

They walked over to the costumes and Lingerie, Draco went mad he picked up a French maids outfit and a nurse, then 3 different teddies, a black corset and 5 different baby doll lingerie. They then went to the 'toys' (I don't know what else to call them)

"Draco I don't mind my ass being played with but I don't want anything bigger that this" she held up an anal beads which were the size of her thumb.

"Ok that's fine"

Draco picked up another set along with electronic panties and other things, he seem to pick up on of everything. Hermione went wide-eyed when he picked up the ball gag; Draco noticed this and put it back.

"Done?" Hermione asked "remember the wizarding one"

The girl behind the till went wide-eyed when seeing all of their purchase.

"That will be £567.95"

Draco handed over the money and carried the large and heavy items and left, when alone they put the items in Hermione's expendable bag. They then entered the 'touch of magic' wizarding store.

"Good afternoon Mr Malfoy, how can we help you today?"

"Draco how do they know you?"

"Um" Draco looked sheepishly at Hermione and lent in to whisper "I love you" in her ear.

"Love you too" Hermione rolled her eyes "have you used sex toys with anyone else?"

"No never"

"Ok then"

They looked around the store and everything was the same as the muggle store. After seeing the same things they went straight home. Once there they put their purchases into the empty room adjoining their bed room and set it all up before going back into their room.

Draco stood behind Hermione arms wrapped around her waist, erection poking her bottom. Draco trailed kisses up and down her neck as his hands began to unbuttoning his shirt she was wearing along with her bra then on to her leggings and knickers. Soon she was standing naked in the middle of their room with her husband making his intentions very clear; Draco was still full dressed though is trousers were incredibly tight.

"What shall I do with you?" he really asked himself while removing his clothing bar boxers.

He then sat down on the bed.

"Lay down on my lap" Hermione did as she was asked. "I'm going to spank you my naughty little wife then I am going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week"

With that Draco brought his hand down on her bare bottom several time, she waited for the next spank but it didn't come but instead he shoved two fingers into her core.

"Ah" Hermione screamed out.

"Your so wet my love, do you like being spanked?"

"Yes Draco but please fuck me"

Draco took his fingers out and stood up but pushing Hermione back down.

"Stay on your hands and knees baby"

He thrusts forcefully into her making her cry out again, they had never done this potion before and Hermione loved the way it was filling her. Draco delivered on his promise and Hermione found it hard to walk or sit.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is slightly longer and is more about Harry and Ginny than Draco and Hermione as it is their wedding chapter.**

A couple of months later Hermione is in the kitchen of Grimmauld place watching Rebecca play with the dolly's that Ginny bought for her, they were waiting on Ginny so they could go to the dress makers for their last fitting. It was only a week before the wedding.

Grimmauld place went under great decoration and renovation when Harry and Ginny moved in their permanently. All the walls had been painted cream with oak wood framed pictures of their family and friends, the floors were medium oak wood flooring and it was all light and airy. The only room that they didn't touch was Sirius and being a 6 bedroom house it didn't take up that much room.

"Gin, are you ok?" Hermione called up when she heard the bride to-be throwing up.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Come to mama baby girl" Hermione said as she picked Rebecca up and carried her to Harry and Ginny's bed room. "Gin do you want to cancel? We can always go tomorrow"

"No but do you have any crackers?"

"Of course I do I'm pregnant. It's the only thing that's settles my stomach" Hermione said. She and Draco found out a couple of days ago that she was 14 weeks along with twin boys. "Gin could you be pregnant?"

"No" Ginny said with a hint of denial in her voice.

-()-

On the day of the wedding Hermione watched Ginny pace in front of her. Ginny was in her bridal lingerie and shoes in a slight panic.

"How could this happen?"

"Well when a man and a woman love each other"

"Shut up"

"What's the problem Gin? You were just telling me that you and Harry want a child. It maybe a little sooner than you thought"

"Yes I do want to child I just not on my wedding day. Who shows up pregnant on their wedding day?" Ginny stopped when se realised what she had said. "Oh Hermione I'm sorry"

"I know Gin now we need to get you in your dress. Harry is waiting for his bride"

-()-

Harry and Ginny wanted a muggle location but a wizarding wedding so Hermione spoke to father David and he had agreed to do the ceremony. Everyone was seated and awaiting the bridal party. The music started as Rebecca and Victorie walked down the aisle in their cream and gold chiffon dress with Teddy in his little tux, everyone cooed as they walked down isle and chuckled when Rebecca stopped at Draco.

"Go stand with Uncle Harry princess."

Rebecca nodded and ran down to Harry lifting her arms for him to pick her up, Harry picks her up and kissed her cheek. Next down the aisle was Hermione in a gold satin, chiffon and lace halter gown. (Found on /2010/11/gold-bridesmaid-dresses/ -the first dress on the page). She winked at Draco as she walked by, then when she got to the end she took Rebecca out of Harry's arms.

The wedding march signalled Arthur and Ginny's descent down the aisle. Her dress was a 'Admirable Sweetheart Appliques Satin Overlay Tulle Chapel Train Wedding dress Features Cap Style Design' (found on ).

Harry's face was priceless; he looked at Ginny with adoration, lust and love. Neither Harry nor Ginny looked anywhere but each other, their eyes were glued to one another's. Once Ginny and Arthur were in front of the Father David, father David asks.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I Arthur Weasley father of the bride" Arthur says taking Ginny's hand and placing it in Harry's then goes and sits next to Molly.

"We are gathered here to bear witness the bonding and marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. The couple wishes to say their own vows, Harry"

"Ginny you are the most wonderful and precious person in the world to me, you are my reason for living and I love you more than anything in the world. I know it took me a while to realise my love for you and I will spend the rest of my life loving you. I love you"

Ginny felt tears roll down her face; Harry brought his thumbs up to brush them away.

"Ginevra?"

"I had waited years for you to notice me and I couldn't believe it when you did. You are one of the most important people in my life. You are my life, my love, my everything and I love you"

"Raise your wands and repeat after me" Harry and Ginny raised their wands so that the tips was touching.

"I take you as my bonded partner to love and to cherish for eternity" Harry and Ginny asked to change for the rest of your lives to eternity. They repeated the sentence then Father David said "By saying these pledges and vows and exchanging of the rings you bind yourselves to each other. Mr Potter you may now kiss your bride"

Harry lifts one hand to her neck the other to her waist he steps forward and kisses her sweetly. After they break the kiss they quickly run down the aisle, pictures were taken then the newlyweds climb into the limo waving as it drives down the road.

Draco smiles walking over to Hermione he slips his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You look delectable"

"Why thank you" Hermione said leaning into Draco's embrace. "Let's catch Rebecca and make our way to the reception."

Draco rushes to catch Rebecca, who is playing with Liam, Teddy and Victorie. Once she is in his arms they climb into Hermione's range rover and drive to the function hall where the reception is being held

-()-

Meanwhile in the limo Ginny silently thank merlin that they got the tinted window and a divider as Harry's hands roamed her body. When Harry's had went under her skirt she decided to put a stop to it. She pulled her lips away from his but he mealy started on her neck

"Harry I don't want our first time as husband and wife to be" moan "in the back of a car" Harry stopped his assault.

"Sorry I got a bit carried away" he said sheepishly "but you look breath-taking and your mine"

Ginny kissed him with her arms around his neck when it started getting heated again Ginny stopped it.

"I need to tell you something, in my vows I said you were one of the most important people in my life, I had changed it from you are the most important" Ginny took Harry's hand and placed it on her slightly bigger stomach.

"You mean your" Harry's eyes began to tear up.

"Yeah I'm pregnant" Harry kisses her before she could say anything thing else, this time it was harry to pull away first.

"When did you find out?"

"This morning Hermione did the charm, it said that I'm 13 weeks pregnant with a little boy" with that, Harry apparent them to their bedroom and made love to her Ginny didn't have any time to take off her dress. It was over quite quickly due to the previous 'actions' before apparent them back in the car.

-()-

At the reception Molly is in a tizzy as Harry and Ginny are coming on 10 minutes late, George and Fred were making innuendo and her brother is being a prat.

"How could you let little ninny get married so young when she has her who life a head of her" Henry (?) slurred out.

"Henry her name is Ginny" molly said "and if you don't stop drinking I will kick you out"

Hermione got George and Fred in a cone of silence and was locating Harry while carrying a fussy Rebecca.

"Hey Hermione we are almost there" Harry said answering his phone "and thank you"

"Ginny told you did her? Shhhhhh Becca-boo dada is getting your milk. Look you better hurry Molly looks like her head is going to explode and when are you going to tell everyone"

"Ok we are outside, today and see you in a mo."

"Kay bye" Hermione hung up her phone.

Draco walked over Rebecca's bottle in hand and handed it to the fussy toddler, Rebecca happily to the bottle and began to drink. The M.C stood up and put the microphone to his lips and said the words that calmed Molly.

"For the first time I would like to introduce Mr and Mrs Potter"

Harry and Ginny came into the room looking as they did when they got into the limo maybe little blushed; everyone sat down and had their meal. It was time for the speech Ron stood up to start it all off.

"Harry has been my best friend since our first year at Hogwarts we have been through thick and thin. I know that he is going to look after my baby sister and he will give for her and treat her how she should be treated because if he didn't there's 6 overprotective brothers to deal with you" everyone chuckled "now seriously you two are the prefect couple"

Everyone clamped then it was Hermione's turn.

"Harry, Ginny you two are as Ron said prefect for each other and after everything you have been through you deserve your happy ending. There not a lot I can say I love you both"

Harry stood up. "I would like to propose a toast to my lovely wife and all the women in my life. Molly without you I wouldn't have Ginny and without Ginny I couldn't live, Hermione without you I wouldn't have made it through all the trouble that seem to follow me you are my sister, little Rebecca my beautiful god daughter,"

Harry and most of the room was in tears. "And Ginny my gorgeous, spitfire wife I own you everything you make me the richest person in the world by loving me. You and our Baby are my life and I would do anything to protect and love you"

"Baby?" Molly asks

"Yes I'm 13 weeks pregnant with a little boy"

Molly and Arthur were taken back slightly by the statement they hope they would have waited until their wedding night but they were happy none the less. It was time for the dancing and Hermione and Harry had practiced his dancing so that he could surprise Ginny. Harry pulled Ginny straight to the dance floor.

"Mr and Mrs Potter's first dance"

They danced to 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith they swayed slowly, Harry spun Ginny out then into a dip, he would never be the best dancer but you can tell that he was really trying. After he brought her to an upright position Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. When the song had finished Ginny remained on the dance floor for the daddy/daughter dance. Arthur and Ginny danced to 'dance with my father' by Celine Dion. A quarter way through the song all fathers and daughters were invited up, Draco swayed with Rebecca while Hermione danced with Robert. After the cake was cut and more dancing were danced Harry and Ginny made there leave.

The last song of the night was 'Iris' by The Goo Goo dolls. While Rebecca lay sleeping in her grandpa Roberts arms, Draco pulls Hermione to the dance floor.

"This is our song it's only right we dance to it" Draco says twirling Hermione into his arms. Hermione rested her head on his collar-bone as they sway together in each other's arms kissing every so often.

Their parents watch smiling, Jean turns to Narcissa. "When are you going to tell them?"

"Tomorrow"

"How do you think they are going to take it?"

"Not well"

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes"


	10. Chapter 10

Draco walked into the kitchen to see Narcissa arranging some flowers she had picked from the garden, Rebecca in her high chair eating some banana's and Hermione making some sandwiches.

"Morning all" he kissed Rebecca on her foreheads, kissed his mother on the cheek and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He kissed her neck as he laid his hands on her bump.

"Draco, Hermione I have something I have to tell you"

"What is it mother?"

"You may want to sit" they sat "your father has woken up and wants to come home"

"You are kidding me right" Draco said as his blood boiled. "You said no though"

"Draco"

"No don't Draco me you are letting that vile man back here. The man who hates anyone who is not 'pure' into a now mixed blooded home. You are endangering my wife and children, your grandchildren and daughter in-law for him"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy how dare you talk to me like that, Even through everything Draco I still love him"

"Fine if he comes here we will not" Draco lifts an oblivious Rebecca out of her high chair and takes Hermione's hand and pulls her to their bedroom.

Draco summoned 3 large trunks and cast a spell to make them bigger and began to accio their belongings into the trunks. An hour later Hermione was still sat on the bed frozen with Rebecca on her lap and Draco shrinking the trunks and putting them in his pocket. He grabbed Hermione's hand and took them to Zabini manor.

"Sorry but could we stay here until we find somewhere else"

"Drake mate of course but what's going on?" Blaise pulls Draco into the den, while Pansy shows a still in shock Hermione to the sun room.

-()-

"Cissy my love it's good to see you" Lucius breathes out as Narcissa walk into the hospital room. He went to say a sexual comment but stops when he notices his wife's tear-stained face. "Cissy, are you ok?"

"Before the 'final' battle Draco and I took refuge in the order as I told you on my last visit, what I didn't tell you is that Draco had fallen in love with a smart and beautiful witch. The day after the battle Draco and the witch came to me; she is with child and wish to marry that day. The witch is now carrying twins and I believe I have lost them"

"A child what's his name? How old is he? What is the gender of the twins? Who's the lucky witch?"

"Her name is Rebecca Cassiopeia Malfoy she is 2 ½ and the apple of Draco eyes. The twins are boys and their mother's name is Hermione Malfoy"

"He married a mud blood" Lucius hissed.

"She is not a mud blood she is a Malfoy and one of our rules in not to talk ill of a Malfoy. Did you not hear that said I've lost them?"

"What do you me you have lost them?"

"I told Draco this morning that you were awake and want to come home. He packed his things and left with Hermione and Rebecca."

"He being a bit of a drama queen"

"No he is not on several occasions you have threat and tried to kill the woman he loves"

"He doesn't love her" he was trying to convince himself

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy you listen here Draco loves Hermione with everything fibre in his body. If you love me as much as you say you do then you will not talk ill of Hermione you will not try to hurt her or our granddaughter. I want them back at the manor and if I have to look you in the cellar to have that then so be it"

The murderous look on his wife face made him realise how serious she was.

"You don't have worry about him hurting me Cissa" Hermione said waking into the room, "Harry has informed me that Lucius is not going to Azkaban but his punishment is much worst. Well to him it is, they have snapped his wand and stripped him of all his magical ability he is no more than a squib and muggle."

"Hermione I'm so" Hermione held her hand slighting her mother in law.

"You can't help who you love Cissa and with Lucius I not have Draco. I have convinced Draco to let us come home on the proviso that Rebecca and I are not to be in the same room with Lucius alone." Hermione turns to Lucius who was being uncharacteristically quiet "You are going to find life unbelievably hard now without your magic, I am willing to help you but you need to let me. I know you find it hard to believe that Draco and I are in love but we are and no matter what you plan to do to break us up it won't work. Were bonded and he would choose me and our children over you and the Malfoy line. Do you understand?"

"Yes 'Hermione'" Lucius said.

"I do have a question "

"Ask away"

"If you believed in purity why follow a half blood?"

"Um" Lucius was at a loss words.


	11. Important note

To all my readers I am very sorry if I have offended anyone with my bad grammar and spellings. I have not engorged any review asking me to check or redo the grammar. My laptop is broken and is in the shop to be fixed. Only have access to new beginnings chapter 9, 10 and 11 as I have borrowed my mother's laptop and that is where I have written them.

The reason for this note is because of this

'Guest 5/1/13. Chapter 1

Normally I do not leave reviews however I have noticed that you do not seem to be taking the advice of some of your critics or even following the site rules. This is not the first story that you have been asked to please take the time to fix your work and it seems that you do not intend to. The rules that you agreed to follow when you joined this site specifically say that disregard for proper grammar, spelling, and punctuation is site abuse and therefore reportable. Since it is obvious that you don't care then I'm afraid I am going to have to report you.'

I do care and I am very upset about this. I know people do not see the fact that I am dyslexic as good reason but it is a learning difficulty and I am trying my best. Since becoming an author on fanfiction my spelling has improved but not by much. I rely on Microsoft word's spelling and grammar check.

I am going to correct my work when I have my laptop back but it is going to take time, if you can bear with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for all your support and I wanted to tell you that at Christmas I decided that I am going to do a creative writing course and it starts in September **

8 weeks later it was time for Lucius to come home, Draco was busy pacing in front of fireplace while Robert and Jean Granger were happily doting on Rebecca. Hermione had insisted on going with Narcissa to collect his father. Green flames began to roar from the fire place as Hermione comes through the floo with his beloved mother and his prat of a father. It was the first time since the battle that Draco had seen his father and Draco noticed a slight change in him. The Lucius he knew carried himself like the tyrant but the man standing in front of him was carrying himself like his father in-law. Draco also noticed that Lucius had seen Rebecca and being the protective father that he is took Rebecca into his arms then wrapped his other arm around Hermione.

"Draco." Lucius greeted Draco.

"Lucius," Draco replied and watched Lucius cringe at his first name.

"Draco do not use your father first name, it is rude."

"He does not deserve that title."

"Baby, try please for me," Hermione said leaning into Draco's embrace and rubbing her hand up and down his back. "Lucius these are my parents Robert and Jean Granger."

"Pleasure to meet you" Lucius said shaking Roberts hand and kissing Jean's.

"you too"

"This is Rebecca your granddaughter, Becca this is your granddad."

"No dada." Rebecca says pointing at Lucius then pointed to Draco "dat dada."

"That's right Becca-boo; he is your granddad daddy's dada."

"Dada's dada" she points to Robert "Gwampa mama's dada."

"That right princess." Draco smile at his intelligent daughter.

Rebecca leant forward to grab Lucius hair and once she had some in her hand, she yanked it making him cry out. The cry upset Rebecca and snuggled into Draco's arms.

"Shhhh Becca-boo granddad didn't mean to upset you," Hermione said rubbing her hand over Rebecca's back. "Remember not everyone likes their hair played with."

One of Rebecca's hands went in Draco's and the other in Hermione, soon she had fallen asleep. Draco and Hermione excused themselves to put Rebecca to bed. At 4pm Jean and Robert went home and Hermione made her way to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Lucius trying to make himself a cup of tea.

"Ah shit."

"Do you need some help?"

"Please," Lucius said "I didn't mean to upset the child."

"Sit down then," Hermione set to work and not moments later Hermione set the cup in front of him. "I know you didn't mean to upset Rebecca, Draco is just overprotective."

"He hates me." He stated.

"Yes at the moment, do you know that you were his idol growing up? He will always love you; you just have to earn back his trust. I know you did what you thought was best for your family and your bloodline but that is what Draco is trying to do now protect his."

"How far along are you?" Lucius asked indicating to her large stomach.

"About 5 ½ months" Hermione rested her hand over her stomach.

"Cissy tells me that you and Draco are naming them Scorpius and Orion."

"Yeah Scorpius Celeb and Orion Noah"

Hermione and Lucius drink the rest of their tea in silent.

"Mama, mama" they hear a little voice call. Rebecca runs through the door and jumps on her mother's lap.

"Yes Becca-boo"

"Dada mowster" Draco comes into the room acting like more like King Kong than a monster "aahhh safe mama"

"Mion, what's going on?"

"We are having a cup of tea and chatting nothing more. Now monster daddy, what do you want with the princess?"

"I want to eat her" Draco said pretending to eat Rebecca's arm.

"No dada naughty" Rebecca says wagging her finger.

"You've been told" Hermione giggles.

"Oh shall I eat mama then?"

"No dada my mama" Rebecca wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"Who can I eat then?"

"Bawbies"

"But babies are in mama" Rebecca scrunched up her nose in thought.

"nom-nom Bampa" Lucius chuckled as Rebecca pointed at him.

"No I think I will eat Becca"

"Becca nooooo" Rebecca said giggling. "Dada nom-nom cake, Becca nom-nom cake, Mama Nom-nom cake, Bawbies nom-nom cake, Gamgam nom-nom cake, Bampa nom-nom cake, iam nom-nom cake."

"Why? Liam not here princess" Draco grumbled.

"Who's Liam?" Lucius asked.

"My Iam" Rebecca said forcefully.

"Blaise and Pansy son, he is 2 day's older than Becca. They are so cute together inseparable as you will see tonight."

"Why again?" Draco asked

"We are looking; well I am looking after Liam tonight so that they can go on their anniversary." Hermione stands up with Rebecca in her arms "Shall we make a cake for Liam then?"

"Cake!"

Draco took Rebecca out of Hermione's arm "You're not supposed to carry anything"

"Draco I am allowed to carry my daughter"

"I can see where Rebecca gets her forceful nature" Lucius mumble to himself.

Hermione set to work making a chocolate cake while Rebecca sat in the middle of the island helping add the ingredients. Once the cake was cooked they let it cool down while they worked on melting the chocolate for the icing.

At 6pm the floo to the kitchen went off and Blaise walked through with Liam on his hip. Liam took after Blaise with his tanned skin, jet black hair and deep blue eyes.

"Becca!" Liam shouted upon seeing Rebecca and tried to wiggle out of Blaise arms.

Hermione helped Rebecca off of the side; Rebecca then ran and cuddles Liam.

"I hate you" Draco said to Blaise.

"Why? What have I done?" Blaise said looking innocent.

"You know why" Draco said sending him death glares.

"Do I here wedding bells?" Lucius asked Hermione, Hermione smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**(I have recently found a good website that I can put outfits together it is called polyvore. com. All outfits from this chapter on will be on a link from my profile)**

It was the 4th may and Draco, Blaise and Theo's company was now ready for the grand opening. It took little longer than they thought but never the less it was now open. Millicent, Pansy and Hermione with the help of Narcissa organised a party, all prospective client, the boy's employees, family and friends were invited.

Hermione walked/waddled into Draco's office and took in the décor. The décor was mainly dark wood and leather furniture, it did have some cream and beige cushion and throws for a comfort feeling. On Draco's desk was a desktop mac, normal office supplies and 5 picture frames. Hermione waddled around to look at the picture, the large one was of Draco, Rebecca and herself all cuddled up in an armchair of the heads dorm after Rebecca's first birthday, the second largest was of Draco and her on their wedding day, the third was of Rebecca swinging on the swing set Draco had got her, the fourth was Narcissa and Hermione in the garden and the finale on was of Rebecca and Liam. Feeling slightly tired she sat down on Draco's chair and closed her eyes.

Draco had been wondering around the office looking for Hermione and was stopped several times buy Nicole-Blaise's assistant and Bianca-Theo's assistant, He silently thanked himself for hiring a male assistant.

"Mr Williams have you seen Hermione?" Draco asked spotting his assistant. Bruce Williams was a Ravenclaw that was in the year below him at school.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy went into your office about 15 minutes ago and has not come out as of yet."

"Thank you Mr William"

Draco walked into his office and chuckled when he saw Hermione, she was lent back in his swirly chair asleep. Hermione was due any day now but refused to not be a part of his big day. Draco walked over to her and kissed her rosy lips.

"Mion baby, wake up"

"Mmm 5 more minutes"

"Baby it can't be comfortable there" Draco kissed her eyelids then her lips again "shall we head home?"

"No I don't want to ruin your day" Hermione said opening her eyes.

"You haven't. I need you and our boy healthy and being on your feet for the last couple of hours I don't think is good for you"

Draco helps Hermione out of the chair then they walk into the large bullpen area in search of their daughter, who they found sitting on Blaise's lap with Liam talking animatedly to those around them.

"Mate, we are going to head out Mion is tired."

"it's only half ten but Ok, is Rebecca still staying at ours tonight?"

"Um I forgot about that. Yes if it is still ok?"

"Of course we keep a hold of her then"

They said their goodbyes and Draco flooed Hermione home. Upon coming through the floo Hermione doubled over and screamed out.

"Baby, are you ok?" Draco says trying to reassure himself as comfort Hermione"

"No the babies are coming, my waters broke."

"Shit"

Draco gathered Hermione's bag that was by the fireplace then flooed Hermione to St Mungo's. 6 hours later Hermione was screaming at Draco then another hour later both Scorpius and Orion was born. Draco couldn't help smiling as he watch Hermione fed Orion and as he held Scorpius's little form to his chest. He could remember when Rebecca was this tiny which made him smile even more.

"You have some visitors" the assistant healer said letting Narcissa, Lucius, Jean and Robert.

"Oh they are so precious" Narcissa and Jean cooed.

"Mother could you get Rebecca for me?" Draco asked still not a 100% trusting his father.

"Of course I will be right back." Moments later Narcissa was back with Rebecca, she placed her on the bed letting crawled up the bed to see Orion.

"Rebecca this is your baby brother Orion" Hermione said then motioned to Draco. "And that is Scorpius"

"They my baby bwothers?" Rebecca asked still unable to pronounce her 'R's.

"Yes they are"

Scorpius Celeb Malfoy born 5:22pm and Orion Noah Malfoy 5:26pm on the 4th may.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the 2nd of June and Rebecca's 3rd birthday, Rebecca was having a princess themed party. Hermione was woken early by Orion demanding to be fed, Hermione giggle as she lifted her nearly month old baby into her arms. She pulled the strap of floor length nighty down allowing him to latch onto her breast and drink greedily. Draco smiled as he opened his eyes, he loved watching her feed his children it was so natural. He sat up and kissed Hermione on the lips before walking to the bathroom. When he came back into the bed room Orion was cushioned against Hermione's thigh and his pillow, Hermione was now feeding Scorpius. Draco climbed back into bed and lifted Orion into his arms. They heard small feet rushing down the hall way.

"3, 2, 1" Hermione counted.

When she got to number one the door flew open and revealed a bright eyed now three year old daughter.

"Mama, daddy I three" Rebecca shouted excitedly as she climbed onto the bed.

"We know princess" Draco said holding out his unoccupied hand for Rebecca to come and cuddle into his side. "What we are going to do is stay in our PJ's while we have breakfast, then we a going to open some of your presents and then we will get ready for your party"

"Ok"

The family walks down to the kitchen and Hermione places Scorpius into one of their Fisher-Price Zen Collection Cradle Baby Swing while Draco put Orion in the other. Hermione gracefully walked around the kitchen getting the ingredients while Draco grabbed the plates. Rebecca sat in the middle of the island watching her parents.

"Draco, why in merlin's name are you just in your night clothes?" Lucius asked fully dressed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Bampa you suposta be in you PJ's" Rebecca scolded.

"And why is that bunny?"

"Coz it's a birthday" Rebecca said I a duh voice.

"On each of our birthdays we don't get dressed until an hour before our parties. It's a tradition"

"I will remember for next time and happy birthday bunny" Lucius kissed Rebecca on the forehead.

"Thank you"

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Lucius asked "I know I am going to be told off for this but where are the house elves or do we not have them anymore?"

"We do have house elves I couldn't possible clean this whole house. Tiny, Cookie, Petal, Missy and Walter all get paid, housing and holiday/breaks." As Hermione said this, the little house elves popped in.

"Misses Mione called us?" Walter the main and only male house elf asked.

"Yes Walter, I was just telling Lucius about you."

"Misses Mione and master Draco saved us from a horrible master who used to try and beat my girls. Misses and master paid a lot for use and we are grateful"

"Why are they your girl?" Lucius couldn't help but ask.

"Missy is my mate and Cookie, Tiny and Petal are our children." Walter said with confidence. "Does Misses need us any longer?"

"No Thank You Walter, enjoy your holiday" Hermione said kissing each elf on the fore head.

"Thank you misses" all five elves popped out.

"Oh ok" once again Lucius was speechless.

A couple of hours later Rebecca was dressed in her sleeping beauty outfit (on profile) and the party were in full swing. In the ball room had a bouncy castle, party food and every that Rebecca could want. The funny thing about the party is that the adults seemed to turn in to children, Leo, Rebecca, Liam, Teddy and Victorie were the only 3 and 5 year olds at the party. There are more babies at the party than children, they were Scorpius and Orion along with Phoebe Emily Zabini, James Sirius Potter, Zeon Alice Longbottom and Paige Nott were all around 1 to 4 months old.

"Bampa, Gwampa come bounce with me" Rebecca called out to her grandfathers.

Robert quickly climbed onto the bouncy castle and began bouncing however Lucius looked very uncomfortably at the castle.

"Bampa!" Rebecca shouted climbing off of the castle and took Lucius hand and dragged him over to the castle.

Everyone laughed at Rebecca and Lucius, Lucius like many others were wrapped around Rebecca's little finger. Presents were opened and Rebecca had the complete collection of Disney films (from when they first came out to present), Barbie and Disney princess dolls and a lot more. The last present to be open Draco picked Rebecca up and opened the French doors to revile a large tree house. It had a living room, kitchen with a working fridge, a working bathroom and large bedroom.

"Draco I said a tree house not a working house" Hermione hissed into his ear.

"Sorry baby but look how happy she is"

"You are going to spoil her" Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck

"And I will spoil you later" Draco's hands slipped down and squeezed her bottom. Draco noticed Liam kiss Rebecca on the cheek and hold her hand.

"Boy hands off my daughter" Robert yelled at Draco as Draco yelled at Liam


	15. Chapter 15

**(All outfits for this chapter are on my profile) sorry for the re-post i seemed to of deleted some of the words out of this document. oops.  
**

Today was the first since the twins were born Hermione was taking the twins to visit Draco. Hermione dressed the now 1 ½ month old twins in adorable all-in-ones, and then she made sure Rebecca's outfit was ok before dressing herself. Upon arriving at the office the buggy was quickly swarmed by female employees.

"Mrs Malfoy, it's nice to see you again" Draco's assistant said saving her from the crowed. He helped her into Draco's office, which was empty.

"You to Mr Williams, where is Draco?"

"He is in a meeting with Mr Nott and Mr Zabini they are with a competitive publishing manger."

"Ok thank you"

Hermione went behind Draco's desk and loaded up 'Princess and the frog', plugged in head phones and placed them on Rebecca's head. Hermione noticed three more pictures was added to his desk. The first one was of the twins when they were first-born, the second was of her and Draco with one of the twins in each arm and Rebecca in the middle and the last was of him, Lucius and Rebecca on the bouncy castle. Hermione took out a large play mat and placed Orion on while she fed Scorpius, then once Scorpius had finished she fed Orion. About 10 minutes later the office door opened revealing a tall long-legged blonde. She wore an above the knee black leather skirt and red fire engine heels. The woman was had a very confused look on her face as she spotted Hermione and the children.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here? This is not a day care" the woman said in a snotty voice.

"Ms Killaman who are you talking to?" Draco said walking into the room.

"Daddy" Rebecca shouted taking off the head phones and ran into his arms.

"Hey princess" Draco said moving closer to Hermione and the babies. "Mion, why didn't you say you were coming to visit?"

"We brought you lunch" Hermione said indicating to the picnic basket.

"Well Mr Malfoy has already agreed to have business lunch with me and has not got time to have lunch with the hired help" she sneered.

"Ms Killaman that is my wife and i don't like the way you are talking to her." Draco corrected her "princess why don't you go and finish watching your film?"

"Ok daddy"

Hermione stood up with her hand on her hips and asked.

"Are Blaise and Theo going to your lunch?" Hermione asked picking up the toys and putting them into her bottomless bag.

"No it's just me and Mr Malfoy"

"Then how is it a business lunch if the other 2/3s of this business are not going be there?" Hermione asked picking Scorpius up and putting him into the buggy while Draco picked up Orion.

"I'm sorry Ms Killaman we will have to rearrange." Hermione took Orion out of Draco's hands and placed him in the buggy "Mion what are you doing?"

"Taking my children home"

"Mion no we will have the picnic"

"No you go on your 'business' lunch with this perfect looking woman. When you get home we won't celebrate our anniversary and you can sleep in the guest room."

"Mion" Draco said in a pleading voice, and then shouted "Blaise!"

Blaise rushed into the room in a panic. "What's up?"

"Can you take the boys and Rebecca with you please?"

"Sure" Blaise walked over to Rebecca, took the DVD out of the computer then lifted her into his arm. He took the buggy and pushed it out of the door. Draco closed the door behind them.

"Mion what are you thinking? You are my prefect woman; you know I put you and the children above all"

"But look at her she is tall and I'm short, she has thin and I am chubby, her hair is lovely and mine is a bird's nest, she beautiful and I'm not" Hermione is in tears. She not usual this unsure of herself but post pregnant she feels unloved "you haven't slept with me since the babies are born and, and, and"

Draco wrapped his arms around his distressed wife.

"Baby I haven't slept with you as the 6 weeks haven't passed, you needed to heal. I love that you are not tall, you have even said yourself that you love that I taller than you coz you like to cuddle. You are not chubby you are curvy plus you have only just had 6 weeks ago. Your hair is not the bird's nest it had been and no you are not beautiful, your fucking gorgeous" Draco empathised his point by crashing his lips to hers.

Josie Killaman was beginning to feel very uncomfortable being in the room with these two people. She was kind of hoping to hit the sheet with Draco but she now knew he would never do that. When the couple pulled apart Josie stepped forward and looked down at Hermione not superior wise Josie was 6'1 and Hermione 5'6 ½ (Draco was 6'2).

"Mrs Malfoy sorry about my earlier attitude towards you, I will admit that I wanted to get your husband into my bed but I can see that is an impossible task as he is madly in love you. You have nothing to worry or be jealous about as you are a beautiful, strong passionate woman and I admire that. If this company and I have any future business I will keep it professional. I'm going to take my leave" With that Josie Killaman was out the door.

Later that day when Draco arrived at home with a bunch of red roses and a couple of leather-bound books, he was quickly stopped by Walter.

"Misses want master to meet her at 'a taste of magic' in 10 minutes."

"Thank you Walter." Draco went to the restaurant.

"Name?" the Maître d looked up. "Mr Malfoy I apologise for not recognising you, right this way"

"Thank you" Draco had been lead to the VIP area where he saw Hermione; he bent down and kissed her. "You look delectable as always baby"

"Thank you my love"

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment" the Maître d' said before leaving.

"Present first?" Hermione asked before placing his presents on the table.

"Of course but I did leave your roses at home"

"That's fine my love"

They opened the presents and kissed in thanks. Once they had their food Hermione took them back to the manor but didn't go inside, instead she led him down towards the lake. In the middle of the lake was a small island with a closed in pavilion tent. Draco summoned his broom and flew them over, Hermione kept her eyes shut and hung on to Draco for dear life. When the entered the tent Draco in was shock at the décor. Much like other wizarding tents, it was much larger inside but that was not what shocked. it looked like the old Arabian rooms, there was no bed but had lots of pillows and throws. He turned to ask Hermione something but just stopped dead. Hermione had changed into 1930's Hand-Made Champagne Silk Negligee,

Draco's mouth went dry; he took Hermione into his arms and kissed her. He slowly lowered her to the cushions all the while claiming her mouth. Draco moved his right hand down the silk, catching the hem before pulling it upwards. Draco's lips left Hermione's and travelled her neck, he pulled the strap of the halter neck until it untied and fell down revealing her erect nipples. Draco took the nipple in his mouth and began to suckle, milk flowed down his throat. When he pulled away he smiled up at her while she made his clothes disappear. Draco kissed Hermione once more, lining his erection up with the soaking wet core.

"Mama's milk is yummy"

"Mmm, fuck." Draco thrusts into with one swoop.

The next morning Hermione woke very sore and very well fucked that she found too difficult to sit.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione watched Rebecca run around in the snow with Draco chasing after her. Hermione had the snow-suit clothed 7 month old twins under the tree-house, the tree-house had a warming spell around the perimeter.

"Mummy," Rebecca shouted "Look what Daddy and me made."

Hermione stood up and saw a small snow angel and a large snow angel.

"Very pretty Becca-Boo"

"What about mine? Mion." Draco said with a pout.

"Very Pretty, My love"

"No you mean handsome"

"No I mean pretty" Hermione said poking her tongue out at him.

Draco ran forwards picking up a handful of snow as he went and tackled Hermione to the ground.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco shoved the snow down her top. Before Hermione could say anything else Draco covered her lips with his own. They could hear Rebecca giggle and the boys gurgle. Orion and Scorpius crawled over to their parents and climbed on them as Rebecca climbed on Draco's back.

-0-

Unbeknown to the small family a pair of eyes were watching them from a window. Lucius watched his son with his daughter in-law and grandchildren, as he watched he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"What are you looking at Lu?" Narcissa asked kissing the back of his neck, as that is the only place she could reach.

"Draco and his Family."

"Our family" Narcissa corrected him as Lucius turned in her hold.

"that's right"

Lucius's hand slipped down Narcissa's hips to rest on her bottom. Lucius pulled his wife's skirt up so it bunched around her hips, exposing her knicker clad bottom.

"Oh Lucius"

-0-

Outside Draco had finally let Hermione up and they made their way into the manor.

"Oh Lucius" .

"I can't believe this" Draco mumbled as he cast a silencing spell over the room.

"Draco, how do you think they feel when they hear us?"

Draco mumbled something under his breath as they carried on though the house to the sitting room. Rebecca ran to her toy box while Orion and Scorpius were put in their play pen. Draco and Hermione sat on the sofa, Draco summoned his reading glasses and the daily profit and began to read. Hermione let out a sigh and turned to her husband.

"Draco on Saturday my grandmother is throwing a reunion party and we are going"

"why? You said yourself that half of your cousins treat you horrible. So why?"

"We have to" Hermione said and Draco knew there was no use arguing with her, so he turned back to his paper.

-Saturday-

Hermione felt very shy as she pushed Orion and Scorpius's buggy into the large ball room owned by her grandmother. It was the first time in 4 years that she had met up with everyone. There were three of her cousins that made her life hell, Hope, Faith and Serenity. They were her father's brother's kids. Hermione silently hoped that Draco would quickly finish parking the car and hurry to her side.

"Hermione" Elle Granger called out. Elle and her twin sister Ruby where her Aunts children on her father's side and they were lovely and caring. "Hermione, its great to see you. You look stunning"

"Thank you so do you"

"Oh my are these angels yours?"

"Yes Scorpius and Orion, I also have a 3 year old called Rebecca."

"Wow, are you married?"

"Yeah coming up 4 years in march. How about you how have you been?"

"I'm engaged to Ryan, who is that hunk talking to my dad and Ruby is in a relationship with Tyler who is talking to mum. Did you hear Faith has hired at Malfoy enterprisers?"

"No I didn't, are the triplets here?" Hermione asked grimacing.

"Yeah they are and they are going gooey eyed over a blond hunk who has shown up" Elle told her cousin. "I've seen him and he does look like a Greek god"

"Did he have a little girl with him dressed in a pink dress?"

"Yes he did, don't tell me that is your husband" Elle squealed "Oh they are so going to hate you even more now"

"I know".

Elle picked up Orion and Hermione picked up Scorpius, they made their way to where they could see Draco and Rebecca. As they got closer the triplets noticed Hermione's line of sight and stopped her.

"I don't know where you think you are going but I am telling you now he is mine so back off" Faith hissed. "Now why don't you take your fatherless children away from me."

"Why the hell do you think you can tell me what to do? I have had enough of you and your attitude. Now let me tell you a couple of thing" Hermione said handing Scorpius to Ruby who had come to support Hermione. Everyone had stopped and was watching the scene. "1) you say another word about my babies and I will knock you out, 2)you are a tart, the guy that you so happily dubbed as yours is actually my husband, 3) if you pulled you head out of your ass long enough you will see that nobody really likes you because you are a bully and 4) Back the hell away from me."

"You bitch" Faith raises her hand to slap Hermione but her hand was caught by Draco.

"You touch one hair on my wife's head and I will see that you rot in jail"

"You have no power, if you married Hermione it must be for our family's money"

"I am Draco Malfoy, I do not need your families money." Everyone in the room gasps. The Malfoy family owns a fashion and magazine business in the muggle world which is being run by Lucius's cousin Rufus.

"Mr Malfoy, I-i-i"

"So Faith works for your husband's family" Elle asked knowing what Draco would do.

"Your fired"

"Draco, no she is not worth it" Hermione said feeling guilty.

"No she is not but you are" Draco said kissing Hermione.

"Draco, please for me" Hermione did her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine"

Draco kissed Hermione again before pulling her to the table where his in-law's were sitting. The rest of the evening went swimmingly, the triplets avoiding Hermione and Draco like the pledge and Rebecca and the twins were a hit with everyone.


	17. Chapter 17

"Will Miss Granger Please report to Mr Jackson office" a voice over the audio system.

Faith jumped slightly at the name, maybe she is getting a raise or a promotion. It had been 2 weeks since the reunion and Faith seemed at ease. She couldn't believe that her cousin stopped her Greek god of husband from firing her. Faith knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Faith said entering the room, Faith froze when she saw Draco and Rufus sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, shut the door then sit down." Faith did as instructed. "Miss Granger you have been at Malfoy enterprises for 2 years now. Since the start of your employment you have been into my office twice now. The first for bulling other members of staff and the second was for your lateness. Here at Malfoy enterprises we give you 3 chances, if I here that you have violated any more of our rules you will lose you job. You will show our CEO and his family with respect. You are very lucky that Mr Malfoy hasn't filed a report with the police."

"But sir how is this even legal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mr Malfoy is my cousins husband, the last one wasnt even in the work place."

"You are correct Miss Granger however it is either this or Mr Malfoy is going to file a police report on you. Which would you prefer?"

"How I didn't even touch Hermione?"

"I have video recording showing that my 7 month twins were in right next to Mion when you were going to slap her. It is also classed as assault."

"You promised Hermione that you wouldn't fire me"

"And I haven't"

"But, but, but" Faith was at a loss for words.

"Miss Granger I have a hundred girls who could and would fill you place with a push of a button. Now get back to work." with that Faith quickly left the office.

Draco arrives at home later that day to find Hermione in the kitchen cooking his favourite meal, cannelloni. Draco looked to see Orion and Scorpius taking a nap in the travel cot. Draco wrapped his arms round Hermione's waist and began kissing her neck.

"Hello Baby" he mumbled against her neck.

"Hi" Hermione said giving a sharp answer.

"What's wrong Baby?"

"I told you to leave it. I had my aunt Hannah on the phone complaining, how her daughter is in tears mumbling something about a review with her boss, my husband and the CEO of her company. Oh and the police"

"She was not fired like I had promised but she sure as hell was not getting away with what she hat done"

"Draco she is my cousin"

"I don't care. Do you realise how close she came to hurting you and my boys?"

"Yes Draco that is why I stood in front of them"

"And your family just stood and watched as she was going to slap you. They did nothing like I did when Bellatrix was torturing you. I could have lost you and Rebecca," Draco didn't realise that he was crying until Hermione reached up and whipped the tears away. "I could have lost you."

"Draco Baby come back to me please," Hermione said softly, not liking the dark place he was at. "Please my love."

"I should have done something." He said looking into her eyes.

"Draco you didn't know I was pregnant, if you had done something it would have blown your cover and you would be dead." Hermione kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Once again I apologize if the Italian doesn't read properly I am using google translator.**

"Flight 23 to Verona-Italy is ready for boarding." The voice of a woman said over the speaker.

"Come on Draco its time for us to board." Hermione said holding 2 year old Scorpius and Orion's hands.

"Coming baby." Draco said while lifting their carry-ons ever his shoulder and grabbing 5-year-old Rebecca's hand.

The Malfoy's board the plane and enter First class. The first class part of the Plane was amazing it had along table with three seats against the windows and two either end of the table. Rebecca sat in the middle of the three seats with Scorpius to her right with Hermione on the right end, then Orion to her left with Draco on the left end.

The plane ride was quite peaceful only a couple of incidents involving fighting and tried children. Once they were off the plane Hermione's grandfather driver and his assistant was there and waiting. Palo was 66 and the sweetest man you would ever meet, he had watch Hermione grow and change through the years.

"Hermione, How you have grown." Palo says with the customary kisses on the cheek. "And who may you be little lady?"

"Rebecca Cassiopeia Malfoy" Rebecca says to the kind man.

"Well it is very nice to meet you." Palo turns to his assistant. "Lee go fetch the bags."

"Palo this is my Husband Draco and our sons Scorpius and Orion." Hermione says indicating to Draco and the boys.

"Nice to meet you" Palo leads them to the limo.

-0-0-

The limo drove through acres and acres of vine yard until suddenly a large mansion came into view. Draco noticed Hermione's eyes light up as she saw a group of people waiting by the entrance. Once the limo had stopped Hermione opened the door and almost flew into the greying couple.

"Nonna, Nonno mi sei mancato così tanto." (**Grandma, Grandpa I've missed you so much.) **Hermione said hugging her grandparents.

Draco gets out the car, helping Rebecca first then Scorpius and Orion.

"Sono quelli i miei nipoti e tuo marito?" **("Are those my grandchildren and your husband?") **The woman asked.

"Sì nonna, mio marito Draco Malfoy, il nostro primogenito Rebecca Cassiopea e il nostro gemelli Orion Noè e Scorpius Celeb." **("Yes grandma, My husband Draco Malfoy, our eldest Rebecca Cassiopeia and our twins Orion Noah and Scorpius Celeb.")**

"Draco this is my Grandpa Marcus and my Grandmother Ana Ambrosi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Ambrosi." Draco moved Scorpius hand into his left along with Orion's and held out his hand.

"Malfoy non è che un nome francese?" **("Malfoy isn't that a french name?") **

"Si Nonna." Hermione said then turned to her children. "this is your Nonna and Nonna they are grandma's mummy and daddy."

"It's a pleasure to meet the man who captured our little istigatore (troublemaker) heart." Marcus said shaking Draco's hand. "Now shall we have a picnic?"

"Yeah" Rebecca, Scorpius and Orion cheered.


End file.
